


Brilliant ~ Drarry.

by psyleedee



Series: Insane: A Dark Drarry Series. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Beginner's Sex., Best Sex Ever., Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Boys Kissing, Cumshot, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Gay Porn Hard, Gay Sex, Hot Sex, Kinky, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sensuality, Sex, Sexual Content, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Top Harry Potter, Unsafe Sex, Virgin Draco Malfoy, so much sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee
Summary: 'Harry stood up from the bed, and walked over to Draco, who was moving towards him. He traced a rough finger down Draco's delicate skin, and smiled at the shivers that ran down Draco's body.'The first time Harry and Draco make love.Can be implied as a prequel to 'Insane'.





	Brilliant ~ Drarry.

"Come here kitten."  
Harry growled, his voice dropping a notch. Draco has a sly smirk dangling at the corners of his lips, as he moved forward cautiously. He was naked, yes, completely naked. But modesty wasn't really a virtue Harry admired about Draco, rather he loves how compliant Draco was. So fragile. His icy grey eyes conveying every aspect of lust in a single glance, while his smooth pale skin lay bare for Harry to corrupt with his touch.

Harry stood up from the bed, and walked over to Draco, who was moving towards him. He traced a rough finger down Draco's delicate skin, and smiled at the shivers that ran down Draco's body. Harry laced his fingers with Draco's long, thin ones and tilted his head down to kiss him softly, one hand swiftly caressing his waist. Draco moaned and Harry only took it as an incentive, as he pulled apart, taking one final glance at Draco. He pulled Draco towards the bed and lay him down, his head against a pillow as Draco watched Harry carefully.  
"Harry..."  
Draco started, but Harry pressed his index finger to the other's lips, and Draco's gaze dropped down to Harry's hands which were working their way up Draco's calves in a benign manner.  
"You know I haven't done this before... Ever..."  
Draco completed his sentence, and Harry scooted closer, invading every inch of Draco's personal space, as he leaned down deftly to press a chaste kiss against the other set of chapped lips.  
It was only lips, no tongue, and their spit slicked lips parted with a popping sound, earning a smile from Draco. Harry's hand reached down to Draco's cock, gripping it firmly with his calloused palm. Draco's eyes rolled back, and his head dropped against the headboard of the bed. He spread his legs a little, reflexively.

Harry posed a lascivious smirk on his face. The fact that Draco was actually a virgin, did unexplainable things to Harry. The awareness of the situation, knowing he was going to slowly make love to the most beautiful person he's seen made Harry tingly, and more so aroused.  
Draco clutched onto the bed sheet, as Harry pumped moderately fast, his pace increasing slowly and Draco was just inexperienced, even the slightest touch from his boyfriend was enough to push him over the edge.  
"Oh god, Harry, it's- I'm- fuck!"  
Draco fumbled for words, because this was his first hand job from another man, and god, wasn't this the ultimate bliss. Draco could barely contain himself, as he splattered white, thick shots of cum out of his cock, painting Harry's bare chest. Draco grabbed a pillow from beside him and pressed it to his face, panting into it heavily.

"You liked it, kitten? Just wait until I destroy that pretty ass of yours."  
Harry mocked, and ineptly jiggled out of his pants. He stroked his cock a few times, prepping it for the main show.  
He finally looked at Draco who was stealing hungry glances of Harry's cock.  
Harry huffed a laugh, leaning into Draco to press a kiss on his cheek, and softly comb his fingers through Draco's hair.  
"Don't worry sweetheart, it's all yours."  
Harry raised his eyebrow in a suggestive appeal.  
"But first, we need to keep prep you." Harry kissed Draco's naval, and then travelled down, planting small kisses over his stomach, and then his waistline, and then he reached for Draco's cock again, already slick with cum, and licked the tip of it. He felt Draco take a deep breath, and so he licked down the length of the shaft, which wasn't bad for a delicate man like Draco. He slowly kissed Draco's cheeks, that Harry has spread apart. Harry dropped kisses closer and closer to Draco's hole, and teased him, by licking the soft skin over his perineum.  
Harry trailed his tongue down to the rim of Draco's hole, and poked his to his inside, causing Draco to arch his back.  
"Harry-"  
He started, but Harry didn't pay attention to him as he licked around his hole, and a little inside. He slightly stretched Draco's ass, and Draco breathed heavily. Then Harry backed away, and licked his lips, looking down smugly at Draco who was shaking his head.  
Harry reached for the small bottle of lube on the sidetable, and squirted a generous amount of lube on his fingers and slowly rubbed on the entrance of Draco's hole.  
Draco squirmed, and tightened his hole on being touched by Harry's thick fingers, and he couldn't help but moan as the cool fluid ran over his hole.  
"Agh- Harry -"  
Draco groaned as he felt a hand stretch him apart, it felt a little surgical, to have his ass spread open, but the knowledge of the wicked things Harry would do to him, made it feel more enjoyable.  
"You ready, baby?"  
Harry asked, his voice radiating calmness and Draco could do nothing but give a noncommittal whine. Harry chuckled, and massaged the muscles of Draco's ass, before playing with his hole, and in a skillful moment, Harry cautiously poked his finger inside, and looked up to see Draco's expressions - his eyebrows were furrowed, and he was biting his bottom lip hard, and it almost looked like his lip would bleed. Harry stroked Draco's face tenderly, causing him to relax.  
"I'll take care of you kitten, don't be so tensed. I want you to be comfortable with this."  
Harry whispered in his ears softy, carding his free hand through Draco's platinum blond hair, which made no effort to be tamed and Harry quite enjoyed Draco's unkempt, unruly hair.  
Draco whimpered as an answer, and Harry moved down to his ass again, and spread it open, the lube still slick. He artfully slipped in a finger, studying Draco's reactions tentatively. Draco's mouth opened and he let out a gasp, as Harry moved his fingers back and forth inside him, and then moved in a scissoring motion, pressing against the walls of his hole. Draco felt filthy, completely corrupted and stained. He felt so absolutely wrong, that it felt almost perfect. The hungry way in which Harry was exploring his hole, the way they were both naked, hot, sweaty skin pressed against each other, the way Draco's cock leaked cum, and how Harry's cock twitched at the sight of Draco, completely surrendered to his Dom.  
"Harry- I want you to fuck me- fuck me raw."  
Harry's eyes widened and he looked up at Draco, half uncertain and half excited.  
"Kitten, you sure?"  
His care filled gaze pierced through Draco's eyes, and Draco nodded.  
"Yes." He breathed and Harry smiled.  
" 'Kay." Harry bit his lip, and pushed his fingers harder inside Draco, his fingers feeling every inch and muscle inside Draco. He added a third finger, and Draco almost sat up, blinking unrealistically. He panted, and then clasped Harry's free arm, pulling him up on the bed.  
"Wait. I want to do something for you."  
There was so much honesty and the urge to prove himself in his dark, lust filled eyes, that Harry simply couldn't resist. He nodded absent-mindedly, his mouth hanging agape. Draco tugged him up on the bed, as he moved back, propping himself up on his knees, not caring for the lube dripping out his ass. Harry looked at Draco unsure, what exactly did he have in mind? Was he sure he could-

"Mmph- Mmm..."  
A hum escaped Harry's throat, as Draco pressed his lips into Harry's, pulling the other's body completely over his own. Draco snuggled into Harry's body, arms flinging down to Harry's cock, and Draco's own cock rubbed against Harry's thigh, sending all kinds of jolts through his nerves. Draco looked frail in general, but right now he was nothing like Harry had ever seen him before. He shoved Harry against the headboard, his penetrative gaze fixed onto Harry's while he moved back graciously and dropped down to Harry's cock.  
"My turn."  
He said, and licked the tip of Harry's cock. Oh damn, Harry already knows he'll be over the edge in minutes, the way Draco is literally ogling at his length. Draco continued to lick the slit on Harry's cock and the precum that was drizzling down tasted salty, and he smirked. He swirled his tongue over the thick head of Harry's cock, and Harry's hand reflexively reached down to Draco's head, tugging at his hair. Draco sent a final glance at Harry, almost like a dare, before completely sinking his mouth down into Harry's shaft. Harry's eyes widened, and then shut, his mouth parting his dry lips as he dropped his head back against the headboard.  
"Fuck, fuck, so hot Draco-"  
Harry mewled, and Draco was caught off-guard by Harry saying his name, which only persuaded Draco to go deeper, until Harry's cock hit the back of his throat. Draco choked out a gagging noise, which somehow still managed to be hot, and Harry tightly shut his eyes, tugging roughly into Draco's hair. He groaned; Draco was almost too perfect to be true. His palm caressing Harry's chest while his tongue did magic on the inside- licking up the length of his shaft, and then swirling his tongue around the base, sending a pulsating vibration up Harry's cock and he could feel it build up, the pace increasing as his orgasm neared. Draco bobbed his head up and down, tasting Harry's flesh and salty spill, and he withdrew with a popping noise, lips still slick and glossy. Draco could see in the way Harry's eyebrows furrowed, that Harry was nearing an orgasm. He gripped Harry's cock firmly, pumping up and down and stopping only to drop soft, sucking kisses on his length.  
"Baby- I'm- I'm- aaaaahhhhh..."  
Harry moaned in relief and pleasure as he splattered cum all over Draco's face and chest, and he was sure he saw Draco swallow some too.  
Harry felt absolutely blessed.  
The sight of Draco's face painted white, and his naughty pink tongue licking over his lips to collect more cum, and his pretty pink nipples, covered with Harry's release- it was a lovely sight for Harry to take in. He reached back to the side table to get a wet wipe, and handed a few to Draco, who cleaned his chest and face.  
"Next time, I'd rather swallow you whole"  
Draco said, his sharp British accent adding to Harry's kinks.  
"We're far from done, kitten."  
Harry pulled Draco close for a chaste kiss, and then tenderly set him down on the bed, kissing the crook of his neck, the juncture of his shoulder, and the length from his neck to shoulders. It was sloppy and wet and steamy and none of them cared. Their cocks rubbed against each other, making Draco drop his head back down, and Harry took the opportunity to kiss his Adam's apple, which bobbed as Draco gulped. He drifted his lips down to Draco's collarbone, and bit his skin ever so gently, alternating between biting and sucking the little crimson coloured bruise.  
"Harry..."  
Draco growled, and Harry took it as an invitation, as he dropped down to Draco's ass, harshly inserting his fingers inside, eliciting a cry from Draco. A small tear rolled down his cheek, unaware to Harry. Draco clutched the bedsheets tightly, clasping them as hard as he could, as Harry shoved his fingers filthy, inside Draco's ass. He added a fourth finger, and Draco almost yelled.  
"Harry- Enough! I want you to fuck me now- I want you right, right now~"  
Draco said defensively, and Harry stopped to look down at Draco's home-based his rim was red and puffy and seemed stretched enough for Harry. Remembering what Draco said before, Harry lubed up his cock and pumped it a few times, getting it hard. He lifted Draco's hips and placed a pillow underneath. The friction of his cock rubbing against the silky fabric of the pillow made Draco feel even more adventurous, and he leered.  
"Hope this isn't your favourite pillow Harry."

Harry huffed a mischievous smile, and propped Draco up on his knees, his chest against the bed, and back curved. Harry gazed at his Sub's was for a minute, taking in how beautiful it looked. So tight and tasty. He shifted further, and lined up his cock with Draco's hole.  
Draco felt a spark rising inside him as Harry's cock touched his lube slicked hole. He steadied himself, and prepared himself for the foreign, new feelings he was about to experience.

A little slowly, Harry pressed the head of his cock inside Draco's hole. He knew it would hurt Draco, since the the tip was thicker than the shaft, and also because Draco was a virgin. He didn't have to be told to slow down, Draco's loud yell did the work and Harry pulled out instantly, caressing Draco's back lovingly.  
"Kitten, you okay? We could stop if you want..."  
Harry suggested, and Draco shook his head vigorously.  
"It hurts- but I want it Harry. Now or never."  
Harry almost felt himself smile at his passionate and determined Draco was, and how much this meant to him. Harry nodded and moved back again, deftly lining himself up with Draco's entrance. He looked at Draco once, who was tightly pulling the sheets to suppress the pain.  
He pushed the tip inside, and Draco took a deep breath and held it. He slowly exhaled, as Harry pushed his shaft deeper into Draco's red ass. He felt Draco relax his shoulders, and his hole tightened around Harry's cock. He could feel it now, the walls of Draco ass clenching around him, the muscles- so flexible and vulnerable around Harry.  
He moved slowly at firsy, extremely slow, until he felt Draco push back. He decided to increase his pace, and moderately pushed and pulled, until Draco was literally slamming back on his cock.  
"Ah... Harry…"  
Draco moaned, and Harry started making faster thrusts, until Draco was whining and it felt like a harp's tune to Harry's ears. He thrusted harder and faster, and the heat rose higher in both of their bodies. He pulled out till the tip lingered over Draco's hole, and then thrust it back in harder, the sharp tinge of pain feeling like shards of glass and Harry continued to pull out and push in deep, until Draco was a sweaty, moaning mess.  
"Cum in me, Harry! Please - I want to feel you."  
Draco whimpered, and Harry could almost start to feel his orgasm build up and he dropped his head down in pleasure, as Draco pushed back on his cock.  
Oh god, Harry felt so fucking good- Draco bouncing back on his cock, the orgasm making its way upto-

Oh...

Draco fell down on the bed, pulling Harry with him. Harry smiled, and pulled his cock out as his release spilled out of Draco's clenched hole. Draco breathed silently for a few minutes, and Harry climbed up to his side. He pulled Draco into his arm, and the only voice in the room was of Harry's and Draco's heavy breaths. Harry wrapped his arms over Draco, and Draco snuggled into Harry's chest, nestling his head in the crook of Harry's neck.  
"How you feeling, kitten?"  
Harry stroked Draco's hair gently, as the lay in the bed.  
Content. Euphoric. Sated.  
"Brilliant."  
Draco replied, before drifting off to sleep, Harry's tender hands flowing through his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> So I really loved the concept of serial killer!Harry and sex slave!Draco, although it isn't mentioned here. I'm thinking about making a series.  
> Also, I love how Harry calls Draco 'kitten'. uwu.
> 
> leave a kudos and a comment, it fills my empty heart.
> 
> I love you guys, and so I just want to say that I'm going on a hiatus because exams. *sighs*  
> See you guys later!  
> <3  
> xoxo


End file.
